Silent Hill: Hearts in Darkness
by The Lone Marine Hicks
Summary: Strange letters from Dark stalkers, disappearances in foggy vales. A singer suffering from depression and a lonely, unattached woman face a threat that exists in the Fog-Infested streets of Silent Hill.


**Hearts in Darkness**

**This is a Semi-Epistolary story, meaning parts of it are journals and letters of one character to the next. But other chapters are written in third person. **

_**Red Page**_

_Two lovers, retain your vows!  
>Let no gloom, no shade, no ill<br>Keep you from the land of fog and snow  
>May the warmth of the hearth bring you near<br>To the place that is Silent Hill._

**Prologue:**

**May 20—The Song of Sam**

**I.**

Fog rolled through the stage in huffs, as if six gigantic mouths took very deep drags of cigarette smoke and puffed them out. The guitarist started playing in slow, gentle loops. The atmosphere became odd. As if everyone forgot who they were and what they were doing there.

A dark-haired woman and her brunette friend watched from the solace of a corner. Her friend seems anxious to go somewhere and mingle with the people.

The small mosh pit that formed near the foot of the stage was hooting as the band started along with its minute long-intro. The dark-haired woman stared at the vocalist. It was as if he was familiar. Had the vocalist seen her, he would have felt the same way.

"Gert, who's he?" asked the dark-haired woman. The vocalist was a dark-haired guy in a leather jacket and a sleeveless shirt, not to mention the torn jeans. He had a small crucifix on his chest.

Gert, her perky friend, answered; "Mike Wesson." She grinned. "Someone's attracted this evening..." She nudged an elbow at Laurie and laughed.

Laurie hushed her. The vocalist sang.

"_Chests in pain_

_As I'm soaked in the rain_

_I never thought myself without you near_

_But days fly by _

_I'm alone tonight_

_Since you have disappeared." _

Laurie seemed to have been moved by the voice of this leather-jacketed man. She stood her ground, eyes locked on to Wesson. She was close enough to sighing and fainting. Gert hadn't noticed; being preoccupied with a handsome guy who happened to stumble across them.

II.

"Having a good time?" asked the guy.

"Yeah. You?" replied Gert.

"Been better. Night's still young, though." He took sight of Laurie and smiled.

"Bout your lady friend? She having fun?"

No reply came from Laurie's mouth; the owner having a euphoric shock session. She stood there quietly, as if the singer were the only person existing in a world full of flux.

"Guess so." Said Gert. "Guy's cute, but he ain't a whooper. Least, not in my standards."

"Who do you think's a whopper here?" asked the guy.

"I think your whopper material. If I only knew your name. My name's Gert."

"Gary." He smiled. "Listen, can I buy you a drink?"

Wrapping her arm around Gary, she smiled deviously. "Gladly. You might need to call a cab once we're done, though."

"What about your friend?"

"I think she'd know her way around."

"Can't just leave her there." Said Gary.

Gert sighed and tapped Laurie's shoulder.

"Gary and I are gonna get some drinks." Wink. "Just in case something happens, you could go home by yourself, right?"

Softly, Laurie said, "Alright. Fine. Enjoy yourself." It was quite dismissive in tone. As if she had better things to do. Like listening to the song.

On their way to the bar, Gary looked back at Laurie, who was wanly smiling at the singer. Gert noticed it and sighed.

"Honestly, are you talking to me to get to Laurie? Tell me now so I could tag along with your plan."

"I find your friend cute but not a whopper." Said Gary. "I'm buying you a drink because I'm attracted to you."

"Straight forward." Said Gert. "I like that."

"_Don't you see the stars tonight?_

_How they shine so bright_

_As if our love_

_Was rekindled once again,_

_And our hearts entwined." _

"Gee, that voice could make even the rockiest of us fall." Said Gert. She looked at Laurie, standing there in the corner, arms crossed, smiling as she watched silently. Gary nodded. "Yeah. Glad they're playing good music tonight, while its still young."

Gert raised her eyebrows. "Got any plans for tonight, sparky?"

"I don't have to get you drunk, do I?" asked Gary.

She put her martini down and wrapped her arms around Gary, kissing the nose.

"Till tonight do us part, then."

The crowd was cheering after the final act, and Laurie found herself cheering, too. They did ten songs, and Laurie found herself in over-the-top euphoria. She might not have passed an intoxication test due to the music. There was a sad look in the singer's eyes that caught Laurie's attention. She wondered if anyone else in the crowd felt the same way.

Everybody was cheering for an encore, and got disappointed. The group exited stage left, but left everyone ecstatic.

Laurie stopped herself from walking towards them, but the temptation was too powerful. She thought that this was going to be a wonderful night.

Had she known, she would have run away from that club, that band, that town. And that country. Had she known, she would have run away with her parent's money in hand.


End file.
